Myriad implements and devices for maintaining oral health are known. For example, toothbrushes of both the manual and powered variety, floss, dentifrices, applicators, agents, and the like are all known to provide different benefits in the oral cavity. Typically, a toothbrush includes extruded monofilaments that are grouped together into tufts. The tips of these grouped monofilaments produce a cleansing effect as they are dragged across the tooth surface, dislodging soft dental plaque along the way. Furthermore, toothbrushes have been developed that include elastomeric or rubber lamella to perform a wiping or polishing function during toothbrushing. However, a great deal of plaque and other bacteria often stays trapped in the interdental spaces and this plaque and bacteria is not adequately removed using conventional type toothbrushes. Although flossing is a technique that is advocated by dental professionals for removing this type of plaque and bacteria, people do not floss with the same frequency that they brush their teeth. Thus, a need exists for a toothbrush that can perform a traditional cleaning function while also improving interdental cleaning. Furthermore, a need exists for a toothbrush having cleaning elements formed from different materials to enhance the cleaning effect of the toothbrush.